


Iweird shit

by Jack_Fr0st



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Fr0st/pseuds/Jack_Fr0st





	Iweird shit

As i dosed off after a long night of watching yaoi, i was deemed to have wonderful dreams about those boys doing naughty things. I fell in to a trance of my two friends Feilx and Mac making out in the office " Mac people might see us "  Feilx pushed Mac away alittle " don't worry nobody will see us"  Mac pushed Feilx back down and started to undo his pants, Mac then slid his hand down Feilx's pants and started to rub his hand up and down touching Feilx's cock through his boxers  " ahh don't just rub that one spot, you'll make me cum" Feilx moaned, Mac smirked as he slowly went up to Feilx's nipples " so you want me to rub somewhere else" Mac smirked as he slowly rubs his finger around Feilx's nipple  " ah no f-fair" Feilx ran his fingers down Mac's body to his cock " your rock hard Mac " Feilx undid Mac's button then his zipper revealing Mac's hard cock pressing against his boxers " wow its so big!!" Feilx's eyes widened as he pulled down Mac's boxers " you really want it don't you,you slut" Mac smirked as he flipped Feilx over so his ass was in the air in front or him. Mac stopped and searched through his backpack and pulled out a bottle of mint flavored lubtication, Mac undid the cap and dumped it all over Feilx's ass " w-what are you doing Mac! !??"Mac rubbed his cock on Feilx's ass teasing him " s-stop teasing me and put it in" Feilx moaned,  Mac slid his cock down to Feilx's ass and pushed his cock in " a-ah" Feilx let out a large moan and arched his back " w-wow your so big" Feilx breathlessly spoke. Mac continued to thrust into Feilx's ass, Feilx let out small moans during each thrust " you've been a bad boy, im going to have to punish you" Mac laughed as he thrusted harder and faster in Feilx's ass " y-yes punish me master,  punish me with your big cock" Feilx giggled as he seduced Mac " stop that or I'm going to......... I'm cumming!" Mac came in Feilx's ass making Feilx quiver " ahhhh" Feilx collapsed onto the bed " that was fun, lets do it again" Mac pinned Feilx down " wait, wha..." Mac pulled a pair of hand cuffs out of his bag " this time it will be more fun" Mac hand cuff Feilx's hands together then hand cuffed them to the bed " Mac what are you doing, take these off" Feilx struggled around as Mac thought " are you going to be a good boy and do what i tell you to " Mac smirked at Feilx " yes I'll be a good boy, now untie me" Mac undid the hand cuffs connecting Feilx to the bed but left his hands cuffed, Mac got up and walked to the chair in the corner of the room and sat down " come saddle yourself on my dick" Feilx slid off the bed and walked towards Mac " ok but um how?" Mac sighed " you put my dick in you by yourself" Feilx nodded and sat on Mac's lap pushing his ass onto Mac's dick  " ahh all most there" Feilx quivered " its not all the way in yet " Mac grabbed Feilx's ass and pushed him down further onto his dick!" ahhh" Feilx came all over Mac's chest " im sorry i couldn't stop it" Feilx blushed and turned away from Mac's face " do i have to punish you again?!" Mac grabbed Feilx's head and turned towards him " suck it" Mac pointed down at his dick and Feilx stood up and kneeled in front of Mac's dick and started to lick it, Mac showed no change in expression as Feilx put Mac's dick in his mouth and started to move up and down " good boy" Mac patted Feilx's head as he continued to suck Mac's dick " ahh" Feilx pulled away as he felt mac throb " haha come here Feilx " Mac grabbed Feilx's face and kissed him " i love you " Feilx smiled " i love you too mac " Mac uncuffed Feilx and carried him bridal style to the bed " were done for tonight, lets go to bed" " ok " Feilx and Mac fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
